


The weight of the world

by rivernightshade21



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lexa's thoughts at the mountain, clarke is only mentioned, lexa is the commander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivernightshade21/pseuds/rivernightshade21
Summary: At the Mountain, Lexa must decide whether to save her people and betray her newfound love or risk the lives of everyone under her command. Lexa's thoughts as she struggles to make her decision.





	The weight of the world

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the content. The characters and overall plot belong to their rightful owners.

Lexa does not know what to do. She feels like her heart is breaking. She knows that her two choices have the potential to destroy her. But she also knows that she cannot let them. She is the commander of the twelve clans. she was always meant to lead. She was always meant to make hard choices. She is meant to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders. She is meant to carry the weight of her people, for her people. Her decision now will affect everyone. Her decision could end the fragile alliance between her people and Clarke's people. She has always been taught to lead with her head and not her heart. All of her teachers told her, countless times, that love is weakness. Lexa knows that her teachers were right. Love has brought nothing but pain and suffering to her. She knows this, yet, the choices still threaten to break her.


End file.
